


Speak No Evil

by Faniel



Series: All The World's A Stage [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deutsch | German, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faniel/pseuds/Faniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sie sprachen nie miteinander, wenn sie sich trafen; das war die einzige Bedingung. Wenn sie nicht sprachen, konnte Loki nicht lügen und Thor keine Hoffnungen äußern, von denen sie beide wussten, dass sie sich niemals erfüllen würden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak No Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte eigentlich nie vorgehabt, diese Geschichte jemals hochzuladen, wurde aber dann doch dazu ermutigt, und jetzt möchte ich sie auch auf AO3 online stellen. Ich schreibe fast nie Porn, auch wenn ich mein Bestes versucht habe - ihr seid also gewarnt. ;)

Sie sprachen nie miteinander, wenn sie sich trafen; das war die einzige Bedingung.

Wenn sie nicht sprachen, konnte Loki nicht lügen und Thor keine Hoffnungen äußern, von denen sie beide wussten, dass sie sich niemals erfüllen würden. Nur in der Stille der Nacht konnten sie die Illusion aufrechterhalten, dass alles noch in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen, und dass Loki Asgard nie verlassen und seinem Bruder nie das Herz gebrochen hatte. Nur in den dunklen Stunden vor der Morgendämmerung konnten sie so tun, als hätte das Schicksal sie nie entzweit.

  
  
~~~~~  
  


Loki seufzte leise auf und schmiegte das Gesicht ins Kissen, während Thors raue Hände über seine Flanken nach oben wanderten und seinen Rücken und seine Schultern massierten, bis sich die Muskulatur unter seinen Fingern allmählich entspannte. Loki hatte nur selten die Geduld für Vorspiel, doch an diesem Abend schien er es sichtlich zu genießen und Thor war im Stillen dankbar dafür, wurde er doch nie müde, den Körper seines Bruders zu bewundern und ihm diese Bewunderung mit jeder seiner Berührungen zu zeigen.

Er liebte es, wie der andere sich unter ihm räkelte: schlank, aber muskulös, mit langen, kräftigen Gliedmaßen, dunklem Haar, das ihm in weichen Locken auf die Schultern fiel, und Haut so blass, dass sein Körper im silbrigen Licht des Mondes, das durch die hohen Fenster ins Zimmer fiel, beinahe zu leuchten schien. Mit seiner glatten, hellen Haut und seinen wunderbaren Proportionen erinnerte Loki ihn oft an eine Marmorskulptur – wären nicht die Wärme und das Spiel der Muskeln unter Thors Fingern gewesen, die nur zu deutlich bewiesen, wie viel Leben in ihm steckte.

Er rutschte ein Stück vor, bis er auf den Oberschenkeln seines Bruders zu sitzen kam, dann neigte er den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen langsam über Lokis Wirbelsäule den Rücken entlang nach oben wandern. Der andere seufzte erneut auf, dieses Mal jedoch nicht länger in schläfriger Lethargie. Denn während Thors Lippen ihn weiter verwöhnten, begannen seine ruhelosen Hände gezielt all die empfindlichen Stellen von Lokis Körper zu berühren, die er im Laufe der letzten Monate entdeckt hatte, und sie gnadenlos zu reizen, bis sein Bruder sich unter ihm wand.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lokis Atemzüge immer abgehackter wurden und seine blassen Wangen an Farbe gewonnen hatten. Thor lächelte ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und biss seinem Bruder verspielt in die Schulter, was den anderen scharf die Luft einziehen ließ. Wie um sich zu entschuldigen strich er Loki sacht die Haare aus dem Nacken, in dem sich allmählich der Schweiß zu sammeln begann, und küsste die empfindliche Haut über seiner Halsschlagader. Lokis Puls hämmerte unter seinen Lippen und die Ungeduld, mit der der andere seinen Rücken durchbog und seine Küsse erwiderte, zeigte Thor schließlich, dass er ihn lange genug hingehalten hatte. Mit einem Grinsen gab er ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Schläfe, dann richtete er sich auf und griff nach der Phiole, die neben ihm auf dem Bett lag.

Geschickt entkorkte er sie und goss etwas von dem Inhalt auf seine Handfläche, bevor er sich wieder Loki zuwandte und das angewärmte Öl auf seine Pobacken träufelte. Der andere zuckte kurz zusammen, doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als Thor das Öl in gemächlichen, kreisförmigen Bewegungen auf seiner Haut verrieb. Erst als sein Bruder wieder völlig entspannt unter ihm lag – nach der sorgfältigen Massage schon fast im Halbschlaf – wagte Thor es, vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen.

  
  


Loki keuchte leise auf und sein Körper verkrampfte sich für einen Augenblick um Thors Finger. Doch der andere verteilte nur federleichte Küsse auf seinen Schultern und seinem Nacken und wartete geduldig, bis seine Anspannung wieder nachgelassen hatte, und nachdem Loki ihm schließlich mit einem kurzen Nicken versichert hatte, dass er bereit war, weiterzumachen, wagte Thor es, einen zweiten Finger hinzuzufügen.

Wieder reagierte Lokis Körper mit Widerstand, doch nicht für lange, denn die erfahrenen Finger seines Bruders fanden bald das Bündel von Nerven in ihm, das ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entlockte, als Thor mit rauen Fingerkuppen darüberstrich.

Loki verschränkte die Arme unter seinem Kopf und biss sich auf die Faust, um keine weiteren verräterischen Geräusche von sich zu geben, während Thor mit seinen Fingern seine enge Öffnung massierte und weitete, wobei er jedes Mal gnadenlos jenen Punkt in ihm berührte, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Sein Körper erbebte vor erwartungsvoller Erregung; Thors sorgfältige Vorbereitung war die reinste Folter. Als Loki sich schließlich sicher war, dass jede weitere Stimulation ihm endgültig den Verstand rauben würde, gab er seinem Bruder mit dem Fuß einen Tritt gegen den Rücken.

  
  


Thor lachte nur leise, amüsiert über die Ungeduld des anderen, doch er kam der Aufforderung nach und zog seine Finger wieder zurück. Erneut öffnete er die Phiole und dieses Mal zitterten seine Hände leicht, als er das Öl großzügig auf seiner Erektion verteilte, bevor er sich über Loki beugte und einen Kuss auf seinen dunklen Schopf presste.

Loki erstarrte für einen Moment, als er das harte Glied seines Bruders zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte, doch dann griff er blind nach Thors Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zu einem hungrigen Kuss zu sich herab, während er seine Hüften in einer unmissverständlichen Geste gegen ihn presste.

Thor brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung. Auch seine Geduld war mittlerweile am Ende, und während er sanft an Lokis Unterlippe knabberte, wie um sich für den bevorstehenden Schmerz zu entschuldigen, drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Lokis Atem stockte und mit einem Japsen presste er die Stirn gegen seine Unterarme; und auch Thor gab ein leises Grollen von sich und kniff die Augen zusammen, während er sich vorsichtig in seinem Bruder bewegte. Egal, wie oft sie dies auch taten, die Enge und Hitze von Lokis Körper überwältigte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, und es kostete Thor all seine Selbstbeherrschung, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung in ihn zu stoßen. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, während er langsam tiefer in Loki eindrang, und er wagte es kaum zu atmen, bis er endlich vollständig in ihm versunken war.

Der Atem seines Bruders ging schnell und flach, und seine Finger, die sich in das Laken gekrallt hatten, verkrampften und entkrampften sich in rascher Folge, während sein Körper versuchte, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen. Thor wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, sondern sah nur auf die Stelle hinab, an der sie beide verbunden waren, und strich mit dem Daumen sacht über die gedehnte Haut, wie jedes Mal fasziniert davon, wie perfekt der Körper seines Bruders ihn aufnahm. Die Berührung ließ Loki erschauern, und er öffnete die Augen zu schmalen, grünen Schlitzen und warf seinem Bruder über die Schulter hinweg einen Blick zu, der ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Thor erwiderte den Blick feurig, dann lehnte er sich nach vorn, den Oberkörper auf seine Unterarme gestützt, und ließ sich auf den anderen niedersinken, bis seine Brust fest gegen Loki Rücken gepresst war.

Er war nur wenig größer, als sein Bruder, doch erheblich massiver gebaut, und er umhüllte ihn so vollständig mit seinem Körper, dass Loki sich kaum bewegen konnte. Thor mochte diesen Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Nächte am liebsten: wenn der andere in seinen Armen lag und ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war, und seine Küsse und Streicheleien hinnehmen musste, ohne sich wehren zu können. Es waren Momente wie diese, in denen er sich der naiven Hoffnung hingab, dass er seinen Bruder festhalten konnte – dass Loki am nächsten Morgen noch da sein und die Stelle neben Thor im Bett nicht leer und kalt sein würde, wie sie es nach ihren Treffen sonst immer war.

Doch sein Bruder war eine wilde und unberechenbare Kreatur, und ihn gegen seinen Willen festzuhalten war ebenso unmöglich, wie mit bloßen Händen den Wind zu fangen.

Thor wünschte sich, er könnte Loki wenigstens sagen, wie sehr er ihn seit ihrem letzten Treffen vermisst hatte und wie gut es tat, ihn wiederzusehen. Doch der andere hatte bei seinem ersten nächtlichen Besuch deutlich gemacht, dass er Stille zwischen ihnen bevorzugte und nicht wiederkehren würde, sollte Thor bei ihren Treffen auch nur ein einziges Wort von sich geben. Und so hielt sich Thor, der Angst hatte, seinen Bruder andernfalls für immer zu verlieren, an die Abmachung und schwieg, auch wenn es ihm von Mal zu Mal schwerer fiel...

  
  


Loki lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett, den Mund leicht geöffnet, während sein Atem stoßweise über seine Lippen kam. Der Körper seines Bruders umgab ihn wie ein schützender Kokon, warm und schwer. Thor hatte das Gesicht in Lokis Nacken vergraben und küsste seinen Hals und seinen Kiefer, während er sich langsam in ihm bewegte – nicht so kraftvoll, um jedes Mal jenen Punkt in ihm zu berühren, der ihn vor Wonne erschauern ließ, doch tief genug, dass er ihn hin und wieder streifte. Seine Stöße waren gemächlich und kontrolliert und überschritten nie jene Grenze, die Loki echte Befriedigung verschafft hätte, fast, als wollte Thor ihn langsam und in vollem Bewusstsein in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Und seine Taktik zeigte Erfolg, denn bald war Loki wenig mehr als ein zitterndes Bündel in den Armen seines Bruders und musste alle verbliebene Selbstbeherrschung aufwenden, um vor Frust nicht aufzuschluchzen. Er hasste Thor in diesem Moment – hasste ihn dafür, dass er so mit seinem Körper spielte. Er wusste genau, dass sein Bruder es nur tat, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sein Schweigen zu brechen und damit gegen die einzige Regel zu verstoßen, die er für ihre nächtlichen Zusammenkünfte aufgestellt hatte.

Doch Loki hatte seinem Bruder nichts zu sagen, und was auch immer Thor ihm mitteilen wollte, Loki wollte es nicht hören. Er war nicht hergekommen, um mit ihm zu reden, sondern um ihn auszunutzen und sich von ihm ausnutzen zu lassen. Warum konnte sein Bruder, dieser sentimentale Narr, nicht begreifen, dass dies alles war, was ihnen von ihrer früheren Beziehung geblieben war? Warum konnte er sein unsinniges Vorhaben, Loki in den Kreis einer Familie zurückzuholen, die niemals wirklich die seine gewesen war, nicht endlich aufgeben?

Wieso musste er ihn so mit seiner Liebe überwältigen...?

  
  


Thor fragte sich, ob er es dieses Mal zu weit getrieben hatte, als Loki plötzlich still wurde und nur noch sein leiser Atem zu hören war. Vorsichtig strich er ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine tränennasse Wange, dann presste er seine Stirn an Lokis Schulter und begann, seine Stöße zu beschleunigen, ohne sich weiter zurückzuhalten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der andere zum Höhepunkt kam; Thor spürte, wie sich Lokis Körper plötzlich anspannte und um ihn verengte, bevor er schließlich unter ihm erschlaffte. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Bruder und rollte sie beide auf die Seite, um Loki nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken, als ihn wenig später sein eigener Orgasmus überkam und eine bleierne, aber angenehme Müdigkeit von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff.

Sie lagen lange so beisammen, erschöpft, aber befriedigt, und obwohl Thor verschwitzt war und sich schmutzig fühlte, war er nicht gewillt, sich von seinem Bruder zu lösen. Und seltsamerweise schien auch Loki nicht das Bedürfnis zu haben, das Weite zu suchen, wie er es an dieser Stelle immer tat, sondern griff stattdessen zögerlich nach Thors Hand und verschränkte ihr Finger ineinander.

Thor gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und vergrub das Gesicht in Lokis Haaren. Und bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannen konnte, wünschte er sich, dass sein Bruder ihn wenigstens dieses eine Mal nicht allein zurücklassen würde...

  
  
~~~~~  


Noch bevor er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug wusste Thor, dass sein Wunsch sich nicht erfüllt hatte und Loki erneut spurlos verschwunden war.

Doch das Laken, auf dem sein Bruder gelegen hatte, war noch warm, und auch wenn es nicht viel sein mochte, so gab es ihm doch neue Hoffnung.


End file.
